Till It's Over
|preceded_by = Annihilate |level_number=26 |followed_by = None |notes=Player has unlimited HP Progressing the level requires the boss to be damaged Cannot be played in other gamemodes }} Till It's Over is the twenty-sixth level of Just Shapes & Beats. It is the true final level of the game's Story Mode. After the level, they'll unlock the It's Over, for real, really achievement as well as other bonuses. This only happens once. Description After the story sequence from the proceeding level Annihilate where it got destroyed, the Blue Cube, empowered, determined and reborn, is ready to fight the main antagonist one more time. This time, the Cube brings the fight to the Boss. Uniquely from other levels in the game, Till It's Over departs from its Bullet Hell gameplay to a Shoot 'em Up gameplay. Throughout the level, the Cube cannot be damaged but can be knocked back from the Boss's attacks, making it impossible to lose this level at under any circumstances. The Boss is vulnerable and can take damage from the Cube's attacks. The Boss will use most of its attacks from its previous boss battles that include it. The Boss has a large pool of health and its health bar can be displayed at the bottom of the screen. The Cube (including other players) takes on an altered appearance (known internally as "Supermode") as a glowing spikeball with their respective shapes in the center, but retains most of its abilities (such as dashing). In addition, the Cube can shoot projectiles and lasers that can damage the Boss. This boss battle itself has three phases, and each phase transitions to the next has the Boss's HP decreases. In order to progress through this level, the Blue Cube must bring down the Boss's HP to zero. After the level's completion, it will start the next story sequence of the game, leading to the epilogue of the game's storyline. Layout As this is the last level and as stated above with this being an actual boss fight level, there is not much of a layout. The level starts out with the player(s) simply floating in the middle of the stage, with the vocals. WIP Trivia * This level introduces the composer Tristam. Another soundtrack that they made for this game is Once Again, played after this level. * The level name (seen in the title sequence) is T'Ill It's Over over its track name, Till It's Over. It is likely a typo. * While not displayed, this track is part of Monstercat 016 - Expedition album, along with New Game and Rainbow Road. * Corrupted and Till It's Over are the only levels to not have a progress bar, thus they're the only levels that can progress through player interaction. ** In addition, these are the only levels that cannot be played on on Playlist once completed. ** For this level, player(s) need to bring down the Boss's HP to zero. *** However, if the player(s) somehow manage to get The Boss's HP all the way down to zero before the end of the song, then the Boss will continue attacking until the end of the song. Category:Boss levels Category:Main levels Category:Special Levels